rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Accessories
Rec Room avatars can wear one of several "head accessories" (glasses, goggles, etc.), one of several "torso accessories" (scarfs, ties, capes, etc.), one of several necklaces, and one of several belts. All can be changed using the Mirror in the Dorm Room. "Starter Items" are available to all players; additional accessories become available in various ways. The number of stars is important when you buy a random Package. If you have an accessory that is missing here, please take a picture and add it to the gallery. Head Accessories Starter Items OtsprwuPEW70kb2OqrO0g.jpg|Cat-Eye Glasses (Red) My1KzDwmnEqtCnVQyCiFLg.jpg|Glasses (Teal) Store Items F55b3adbff2e489cafbd0aa2918a112b.jpg|Classic Glasses (2 Star, 200 Tokens) 2cc37e0260f14014be7fa6f322cfa4e5.jpg|Plastic Sunglasses (2 Star, 300 Tokens) LH9uNdh4vkW8203X4YKmeQ.jpg|Aviator Goggles (Black) (3 Star, 550 Tokens) 0t9UXFkZKEqctx6dRohzPg.jpg|Aviator Goggles (Brown) (3 Star, 550 Tokens) LWwd0Lvif0uLtn0E udvVw.jpg|Aviator Goggles (Tan) (3 Star, 550 Tokens) 83992d6b7ee74b48b2ad22656f05372c.jpg|Biker Goggles (3 Star, 400 Tokens) 4UdJtq6ZxUeGFWv9gzkUow.jpg|Paintball Goggles (3 Star, 550 Tokens) Ph9JwO8LQ0S3wmWhmZPMhw.jpg|Sunglasses (3 Star, 450 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Traveler Shades (3 Star, 400 Tokens) 3e6b4cf0d6be489eb8c4e5b475716d96.jpg|Clubmaster Glasses (4 Star, 750 Tokens) 177b41c9be3e4d73b4432e331da06931.jpg|Ski Buddy Goggles (4 Star, 750 Tokens) c55b28a0ffaf41e28d9cd0d31d30319b.jpg|Steampunk Goggles (4 Star, 900 Tokens) fc64021eef3344cf8c90507a3e6500ba.jpg|Mirrored Glasses (Gold) (5 Star, 3500 Tokens) sOMrdsy2Kkekl7hPG6gobg.jpg|Mirrored Glasses (Silver) (5 Star, 3500 Tokens) QeG-cjYYj0ezKIY-dIgR7A.jpg|Safari Monocle (5 Star, 3000 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Shutter Shades (Blue) (5 Star, 6000 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Shutter Shades (Pink) (5 Star, 6000 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Shutter Shades (Red) (5 Star, 6000 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Shutter Shades (Yellow) (5 Star, 6000 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Shutter Shades (Blue) (5 Star, 6000 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Skeleton Mask (5 Star, 2000 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Skeleton Mask (Glowing) (5 Star, 6000 Tokens) 549b764276ce4b39805dd017a00c40e8.jpg|Snorkel (5 Star, 1500 Tokens) 5f023ae578694e1fa825cf9c226445d5.jpg|Space Visor (Nebula) (5 Star, 9500 Tokens) GBxcJFKp8kaFWg7gSYWlAg.jpg|Space Visor (Nova) (5 Star, 9500 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Square Glasses (Blue) (5 Star, 5500 Tokens) NS4gun7KX0u3Y 7iysv24A.jpg|Square Glasses (Purple) (5 Star, 5500 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Square Glasses (Red) (5 Star, 5500 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Stunt Shades (Pink) (5 Star, 2000 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Stunt Shades (Yellow) (5 Star, 2000 Tokens) Quest Items CPgkPeOw90j9 izdUVkw.jpg|Smuggler Goggles (Brown) (from Jumbotron) YyjG0M9B60ed7oXORaZ1aw.jpg|Smuggler Goggles (Green) (from Jumbotron) A9mBJYdxPk2iwRop2S1lA.jpg|Smuggler Goggles (Cherry) (from Jumbotron) 3HJeis4KLkCBU5hjFSjRzg.jpg|Smuggler Goggles (Yellow) (from Jumbotron) O4XTkKE7Emwp6yaDxgSKA.jpg|Smuggler Goggles (Grey) (from Jumbotron) KAEH7 BmJEquE5tikeMw.jpg|Smuggler Goggles (Black) (from Jumbotron) 05c77d11a1fa45bfa6f8da2a5f4df53e.jpg|Eyepatch (S Rank) (From Isle Of Lost Skulls) Special Items J6s9DhxG9EeaOPR1CVQ5w.jpg|Mad Scientist Goggles (from Disc Golf: Propulsion Map) Torso Accessories Starter Items D OZpxgQtkG5D1tKicqTEw.jpg|Rec Room Sash LTaLuQ3uK02L07ry E6Nhg.jpg|Business Tie (Black) O2ewD67xUqN5CDJTaokcw.jpg|Long Scarf (Blue) (1 Star) YpxTIeIj50e30wNkDu6DiA.jpg|Long Scarf (Purple) (1 Star) L6SIMm60KkCgaPEsTNaRsQ.jpg|Long Scarf (Red) (1 Star) 3oO9 LvWMUi6jJD9X2M3ig.jpg|Long Scarf (White) (1 Star) Store Items eQhgnG17oUCThw594ltU-A.jpg|Bandana (Dots, Blue) (2 Star, 150 Tokens) 4gB9jXc0d0Kwb6K_9_zmrw.jpg|Bandana (Dots, Red) (2 Star, 150 Tokens) 1jRYA8eKMUWq6mckVMa53Q.jpg|Bandana (Dots, White) (2 Star, 150 Tokens) S9f7EK8k2EG PI8X2 F6w.jpg|Bandana (Flowers, Blue) (2 Star, 200 Tokens) KmSVtNxQAEyyAAZ2s8Yeng.jpg|Bandana (Flowers, Orange) (2 Star, 200 Tokens) RhyXNARvKU2lu3_QkTByTw.jpg|Bandana (Flowers, Red) (2 Star, 200 Tokens) hUuPUoKR1kWkMkhI-dWcvA.jpg|Bandana (Flowers, White) (2 Star, 200 Tokens) A1edwDg9aE69FOgq3cHnlA.jpg|Bandana (Plaid, Blue) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) YJJVWX5mW0OcfxSWmXusjg.jpg|Bandana (Plaid, Red) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) 29bSlAJNR06qJ7UnW-FPdw.jpg|Bandana (Plaid, White) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) FXAwLzwX0ShYnl5VmXs3A.jpg|Business Tie (Blue) (2 Star, 200 Tokens) Ev0gK4i8l0WtnE3DXR 2bQ.jpg|Business Tie (Grey) (2 Star, 200 Tokens) scwVC3Dl7EmpHvowvjnsNQ.jpg|Business Tie (Red) (2 Star, 200 Tokens) BW9Nk8AIvEm1pNqZq_MSDA.jpg|Business Tie (White) (2 Star, 200 Tokens) UtpZ0Qluskyci6niU5x9FQ.jpg|Business Tie (Yellow) (2 Star, 200 Tokens) NgX6jBEM06dn9KyTQ6yIw.jpg|Tied Scarf (Dots, Blue) (2 Star, 150 Tokens) BXc2bhJvrUeqoAQ59roPZw.jpg|Tied Scarf (Dots, Red) (2 Star, 150 Tokens) ROy1n6v d0WfFJIkLLqnhg.jpg|Tied Scarf (Dots, White) (2 Star, 150 Tokens) iNuU3bvToUK1JncNmu6IJA.jpeg|Tied Scarf (Plaid, Blue) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) UmwYbwFw9ki8J5QQzYdVhg.jpg|Tied Scarf (Plaid, Red) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) tyChdwkgtkCTuCtUeMtizg.jpg|Tied Scarf (Plaid, White) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) FnAqeaN4lkCI4CNl2M6SHw.jpg|Tied Scarf (Striped, Red) (2 Star, 100 Tokens) BLJqKrwvPkyrc4yIDxJprw.jpg|Bowtie (Black) (3 Star, 450 Tokens) L3BiJVKeqkCwKd9VpWnQw.jpg|Bowtie (Blue) (3 Star, 450 Tokens) NLTWwEdlskmtcIPqi7RiuA.jpg|Bowtie (Red) (3 Star, 450 Tokens) White Bow Tie.jpg|Bowtie (White) (3 Star, 450 Tokens) B07f8f4b407e4ac4af2a278f9af73ad3.jpg|Business Tie (Hearts) (3 Star, currently not available) 1kxyvkwICUStWhIqn6lt2Q.jpg|Doctor's Stethoscope (3 Star, 600 Tokens) QsRZ20hS0UqU6gTI2WeznA.jpg|Safari Belt Sash (3 Star, 400 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Soda Clerk Bow Tie (3 Star, 550 Tokens) Rli4KwBUUCDOjwcaNffJg.jpg|Rec Room Sash (currently not available) A46a4fae8ef04e27b10e3b41b5db563e.jpg|Anime Bow (Fuschia) (4 Star, 900 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Anime Bow (Pink) (4 Star, 900 Tokens) 0bab5a64f9154c07a5fd829c8e73bb53.jpg|Anime Bow (Purple) (4 Star, 900 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Anime Bow (Teal) (4 Star, 900 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Deep Sea Diver Tank (Kraken) (4 Star, 800 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Deep Sea Diver Tank (Leviathan) (4 Star, 800 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Deep Sea Diver Tank (Triton) (4 Star, 800 Tokens) Cc5b23c5728245cda6592ae7e668143a.jpg|Deep Sea Diver Tank (Orange) (4 Star, current not available) Temp noimage.png|Fanny Pack (4 Star, 850 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Grillmaster Apron (Tan) (4 Star, 800 Tokens) A642dc0d42c843baaa0f29824d3db1c4.jpg|Steampunk Paldron (4 Star, 700 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Steampunk Satchel (4 Star, 700 Tokens) 1cf4f92c234f42c1839b9bdffb559c0c.jpg|Treasure Hunter Bandolier (4 Star, 800 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Bee Wings (5 Star, 4000 Tokens) I7hR2SHwEy0ySDL14PWw.jpg|Luchador Cape (5 Star, 4500 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Royal Cape (Purple) (5 Star, 5000 Tokens) Royal Cape for Wiki.jpg|Royal Cape (Red) (5 Star, 5000 Tokens) e2e40afcd95c4204b01fe2a88680d4cd.jpg|Royal Cape (Purple) (5 Star, 5000 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Winner's Medal (Bronze) (5 Star, 1000 Tokens) k9ajObk9MEO8onWg4l3DAQ.jpg|Winner's Medal (Gold) (5 Star, 1500 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Winner's Medal (Silver) (5 Star, 1250 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Cupid Quiver (5 Star, currently not available) Quest Items ViyQJcJnn0 CHfVHfXsuA.jpg|Archer Quiver (Black) (from Golden Trophy) Temp noimage.png|Archer Quiver (Blue) (from Golden Trophy) UCLBPbVLkiGnDGZqUhtZQ.jpg|Archer Quiver (Green) (from Golden Trophy) Q4lWCMO5i0WiqgZgbDDcyw.jpg|Archer Quiver (Red) (from Golden Trophy) TxkkLsQHokqUG214O49wfQ.jpg|Archer Quiver (Tan) (from Golden Trophy) CLyJxijH20GRc0jK0X5k7A.jpg|Archer Quiver (Yellow) (from Golden Trophy) EE60BeSHjEexcZub 3mJA.jpg|Knight Cape (Black) (from Golden Trophy) UEs1Kwjqgku71YbhdoqgAA.jpg|Knight Cape (Blue) (from Golden Trophy) UBlfskDYmEO 4J9PWCTSRw.jpg|Knight Cape (Cherry) (from Golden Trophy) 3G0IeArZUajtI1iXVCmFg.jpg|Knight Cape (Red) (from Golden Trophy) PZ1z6A92E6NgfXCf5IFlg.jpg|Knight Cape (White) (from Golden Trophy) Temp noimage.png|Knight Cape (Yellow) (from Golden Trophy) f8b64a3f6afb4c87b3569f4e64bf56a5.jpg|Dracula Cape (S+ Rank) (From Crescendo Of The Blood Moon) Special Items Q7Xg5JdcKUSrSAu2pJAHrQ.jpg|Winter Scarf (Green) (4 Star, from Weekly Challenge) 0ea51b159fcb4aa1acf2c8a0cb0b0a41.jpg|Wide Neck Tie (Promo Room Drop) (4 Star, from ^PSVRFrank) Temp noimage.png|Winter Scarf (Pine) (from Weekly Challenge) Necklaces Store Items Temp noimage.png|Formal Necklace (Gold) (4 Star, 1,000 Tokens) Temp noimage.png|Formal Necklace (Silver) (4 Star, 1,000 Tokens) Quest Items 54c32a68ea9e43c4b378047a88092421.jpg|Vampire's Hunter Pendant (Blue) (C Rank) (From Crescendo Of The Blood Moon) e2719860f5c146c49bac4c8ad1933964.jpg|Vampire's Hunter Pendant (White) (B Rank) (From Crescendo Of The Blood Moon) 0a6b8b9d8619406caa90bf2e03ef4855.jpg|Vampire's Hunter Pendant (Brown) (A Rank) (From Crescendo Of The Blood Moon) 1f62fabae4674ef1aa8bda6ef7c5f8b6.jpg|Vampire's Hunter Pendant (Orange) (S Rank) (From Crescendo Of The Blood Moon) e791f4297db14cecabdfbb0f3e880a5d.jpg|Dracula's Medal (S+ Rank) (From Crescendo Of The Blood Moon) 0446658df00d480ea775841fcd91dbf8.jpg|Aristocrat Pendant (Green) (40000 Silver, From Crescendo Of The Blood Moon) c5479d47446141739a1ef3ce6a1a3f81.jpg|Aristocrat Pendant (Red) (80000 Silver, From Crescendo Of The Blood Moon) ed90cd6962de4425baf86cd6006c2cdc.jpg|Aristocrat Pendant (Yellow) (160000 Silver, From Crescendo Of The Blood Moon) 9b29dc358b0748ca9a126ab7f0e7a80a.jpg|Aristocrat Pendant (Purple) (400000 Silver, From Crescendo Of The Blood Moon) Belts Store Items 5bab6b17e3e6481f889393c3dad1ee63.jpg|Treasure Hunter Belt (3 Star, 600 Tokens) 14d0b57d71c24dbab93f388cd50aafea.jpg|Steampunk Satchel (4 Star, 700 Tokens) Quest Items Black Pirate's Belt.jpg|Pirate Captain Belt (Black) (800 Gold) (from Isle of Lost Skulls) abce0dbbffc24341b198b7ac5df4cf0e.jpg|Pirate Captain Belt (Black) (S Rank) (From Isle Of Lost Skulls) a6DZZTvZfkyal5iih-4kAA.jpg|Pirate Captain Belt (Red) (800 Gold) (from: Isle of Lost Skulls) d4439067787542abac39666177906c3f.jpg|Scallywag Belt (Black) (5000 Gold) (From Isle Of Lost Skulls) Grey Buckaneer's Belt.jpg|Scallywag Belt (Brown) (800 Gold) (from Isle of Lost Skulls) X1DW_5EQC0654d67XxB26Q.jpg|Scallywag Belt (Red) (800 Gold) (from: Isle of Lost Skulls) Special Items Temp noimage.png|Floatie (Bagel) (from Merch Booth) Temp noimage.png|Floatie (Dino) (from Merch Booth) Temp noimage.png|Floatie (Donut) (from Merch Booth) Temp noimage.png|Floatie (Flamingo) (from Merch Booth) Temp noimage.png|Floatie (Giraffe) (from Merch Booth) Temp noimage.png|Floatie (Unicorn) (from Merch Booth) Category:Cosmetics